barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Magical Musical Adventure
Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 1993 Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure's version) (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Stella arrive at Taxas (Clip from Any Way You Slice It (with the audio) and Audio from It's Home To Me!, You Can Be Anything and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Stephen is arrived (Clip and audio from Classical Cleanup and Audio from A Picture of Health and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Linda's super dee-duper! (Clip from What's in a Name? and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Barney The Noble Duke of York (1992 Version) (Clip from Easy Does It! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Barney comes to life (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) (Clip from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Barney Castles So High (1992 Version) (Clip from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Everybody ready for Blast Off! (Clip and audio from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney's Super Singing Circus, It's Time for Counting!, It's Hot! It's Cold! and All Mixed Up!) # Let's See the Forest? (Clip from Hoo's in the Forest? and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Shawn is reading a book about Safari! (Clip and audio from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Picture This!) # Barney Castles So High (1992 Version) (Magical Forest's version) (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Let's Go find books at the library! (Clip and audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Tina's sounds! (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Barney Silly Sounds (1992 Version) (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Hi Scooter McNutty and Stephen (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Let's Racing around the Park! (Clip and audio from Play for Exercise! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Let's Looking for Bugs! (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Michael's Bugs! (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Derek's Bugs! (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Barney Looby Loo (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure's version) (Clip from This Way In! This Way Out! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Make New Friends for Stella! (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # It's a Wheel Factory! (Clip and audio from Round and Round We Go and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # 3 places to leaving to Park, Space or Farm from Michael's & Amy Backyard in Back it (Clip from Three Wishes! and Audio from A-Camping We Will Go! (episode), All Aboard!, Having Tens of Fun!, Are We There Yet?, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Barney's Colorful World!) # It's a Veternarian (Clip and audio from You Can Be Anything! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Let's Go for a House Race! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Ready, Set, Go!) # Barney Go Round and Round the Village (1992 version) (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Barney The Rocket Sing (Grownups for a Day!'s version) (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Grownups for a Day!) # Five, Four, Three, Two and One! Blast Off! (Clip from Barney in Outer Space and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Category:Barney & Friends First Generation